


Pushing up Daisy

by PerfectDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDevil/pseuds/PerfectDevil
Summary: Supernatural AU - Sam Winchester left the hunting life behind, married Jess, and had a daughter named Daisy. Part of my 31 days of Halloween costumes one-shot challenge. Day 1. Prompt: Grim Reaper.





	Pushing up Daisy

Sam Winchester walked along the sidewalk, his form hunched over to allow the five-year-old girl beside him to hold his hand comfortably. He didn't mind the discomfort; it reminded him that he was here, trick or treating with his daughter, living a 'normal' life - something he had always dreamed of but never actually believed was possible for him.  
His daughter, Daisy, skipped along beside him, her black robe flowing behind her. Sam grinned and shook his head. He had been shocked when she told him she wanted to be the grim reaper for Halloween. 

** "Are you _sure _you don't want to be a princess?" Sam asked, holding up a glittery aquamarine dress. Daisy pushed the offered dress away and wrinkled her nose.__  
"Not a princess!" she assured her father, "I wanna be death!" She proudly held up a black robe and scythe in her tiny fists. Sam raised his eyes and knelled down so he could look into Daisy's eyes. They gleamed up at him, they were hazel like his own and expressive like her mother's.  
"Why do you want to be death?" he asked.  
"Death has power," Daisy explained, "death can keep uncle Dean safe." Sam's eyes watered and he smiled.  
"Okay," he said, hanging the dress back on the rack, "death it is." **

____

__

A car in need of a new muffler passed them by and shook Sam out of his revere. He softly squeezed Daisy's hand. "You know Uncle Dean is going to be just fine, right? He's gonna come see you real soon."  
"I know," Daisy said, "I'm keepin' uncle Dean safe."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing. I hope it's okay. Thank you for reading.


End file.
